conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rauxor (Earth-home)
History of the World The world of Rauxor exists in a universe alternate to our own. It has a recorded history of roughly 6000 years, beginning with the records of the Dalwar, or the Firstborn,and continuing on to the modern day, and the five sentient peoples of the world. These are the Feyla, the Thravic or Human Peoples, the Diniri, the Borgothi, and the Mith'anoen. The Dalwaric peoples died out long ago. This page will give you a glimpse of the complex history of Rauxor, as translated by Thravic scholars. Anything before the year 4000 by Dalwaric count comes from the great monoliths found at ruins across the range of the former Dalwaric empire. There is still a large amount of mystery concerning the fall of the Dalwar, and the Rise of the Mith'anoen, which occurred at roughly the same time. Rauxor-A History First segment: compiled from the Monoliths of the Dalwars. The Dalwar had a long and conveluted history. From the beginning of their recorded history, they appear to have had a system of Kings, calling one from among their number to rule over them. Should he die, or his line die out, a new king was selected from among the people. In the early periods of their history, this is how they seem to have recorded history, by the Reign of the Kings. It is uncertain when their written language came to be, but from comparison to the time that the Sajan peoples encountered the Dalwar to the begining of their records, we beleive it was roughly around 200 BRE (before recorded Era) by Dalwaric count that their culture began to evolve. All kings and rulers from this point to the year 0 (which had no exact placement) were filled in later. They quickly learned the skills of the sword, and of metalworking, and we have accounts as early as 12 RE of the Wars between groups of Dalwar. A monolith in the great plain tells of the first encounter with the beings we now know as the Feylan, or the Elves. "It was in the 500th year, that we encountered the Brothers. They came from the west, coming from the trees, and from the gaps in the wood, tall and fair, though not as fair or as strong as we. They spoke our tongue, and they knew our past, and our kings. They wore for clothing fine cloth, in golds, browns, and greens, which blended them in with the woods. The Brothers offered trade, in exchange for freedom.Indeed, they came from that same part which some few of our number had left to, by record, some two hundred years hence." This group, called at this time, the brothers, continued to trade extensively with the Dalwaric people. Both races seemed to expand slowly at this point in time, and from the reign of the kings, we can tell that the average life span of a Dalwar landed anywhere between 3-700 years, depending on whether or not they had "sacrificed to obtain the gift". By some unknown means, however, their new brothers were recorded to live much longer, around 900 years at the longest, and the Dalwar soon came to believe that their cousins had found the secret to immortality. Angry at their unwillingness to share it, the Dalwar began to fight against the Feylan peoples in 1087 RE. These wars lasted for roughly 600 years, and it was at this time that a new race arose on Rauxor. This race was extremely bestial, with dark skin and hair, still humanoid, with great tusks. It was in fact a Fael who first encountered this new group, according to record. This Fael's entire tribe had been destroyed by this new group, brutally slaughtered. She was later captured by the Dalwar, for study by their sorcerers to determine what magic kept her alive for so long, and they learned of this new race. The Dalwar began to fear this new group, and forged a second alliance with the Elves, to combat their new threat. The Borgothi All record of this people come from the records of the Fael. The Dalwar only mentioned the conflicts and battles, they gave no essays of the nature or behavoir of these new creatures who had come from seemingly no where. THe Borgothi had their own tongue, which was far harsher than that of the Dalwar, in both sound and meaning, and they were on the whole a savage people. Many of the villages of the Brother races were entirely destroyed by these creatures, who appeared to be largely scavengers, stealing livestock, metals, and weapons from those they killed. It was quickly learned that there were three variations of these "Demon people", who rarely, if ever, traveled together, but all seemed to be related to each other. These were called by the Feylan "the Cruel", which were slightly shorter than the Fael and the Dalwar and far broader and stronger, "the Small beasts", who topped off at about four feet, with floppy ears and primitive snouts, and "the Brutal", massive creatures who could tower to ten feet, and were covered in shaggy blue or rust colored hair. However, in the modern day we know them by their own names, adopted from the thravic language by all reckoning. The cruel are called "org'hai," the small are called "gobold'hai", and the Brutal are known as the "trog'hai." The borgothi spread at a startleingly rapid rate, and by 1730 RE, the borgothic races had spread in scattered clumps deep into the northern portions of Rauxor. The Dalwaric empire sent constant expeditions to erradicate "the beasts", and the Fael further fortified their borders against their new threat. The borgothi quickly began to civilise to the degree that they began to build fortifications and towns, and learned military organization from their attacks on the mounted warriors of the Dalwar. They became tribal, in a similar pattern as the elves had been, and the Feylan had a hatred that even they could not explain. "We do not understand why, but we cannot abide the presence of the borgothi. They are grotesque, vicous, and heartless, and they fill all of our race with an inexplicable hatred. I will not rest, untill all of this vile race is erradicated completely. I suspect this arrises from a strange feeling in my chest which i cannot admit, and that is a vibrance, a harmonizing tone the reaches form the souls of the borgothi, and strikes into our hearts, calling us to hate them, calling us to realize that they are darker sides of ourselves. We hate them because their souls call to us to join them." -Numenaltha Laithalin The borgothi continued to organize themselves slowly, a heirarchy of races evolving, but in the year 2038 RE, the Dalwar and the Elves launched a mass campaign against the might of the Borgothi, who had laid claim to half of the lands of each of the Brother Races. The battle was a mutual slaughter, but in the end the Borgothi were scattered, their slowly forming confederacies shattered and destroyed. Appearance of the Rivv'yaen (the humans) In the year 4040, there is the first recorded mentioning of the human race. They had no ties, no tracing back to the Firstborn or to the Elves through any of their exploratory groups. Their soul-paths were radically different from those of the parent races, and the Feylan were initially confounded as to their origins. Reports are given in the ruins of the Dalwaric trading city of Nolstaff, on the east of the continent, of the stubbornness of the "new ones". These new beings were shortly named the "Rivv'yaen", and contact with them resulted in only two ends. Either the Dalwar would be driven off, or the Rivv'yaen would die. Little was learned about them, and few bothered to seek them out and communicate. Such encounters as were recorded were done by explorers, seeking out groups of borgothi. One such Feylan, holds the only account remaining from this era. "I have searched for days, in the places the Brothers say they last saw the Rivv'yaen, and yet found nothing. we then turned north, into the mountains, on a rumor, and took a brief pause to rest. I was some distance from camp, and a being approached me. Indeed, it was one of the Strangers, with dark hair like a Dalwar, but with rounded ears, and a far broader frame. He bore a sword on his hip, although the design of it was far from what we see when trading with the dalwar. He, and it was definately a he, saluted me in a strange manner, not to the chest as is customary, but placing his hand to his forehead. He turned, and left deep into the cold of the mountains, meeting up with a group of four others. He led them away, and said not a word." The Human peoples had their own culture, based heavily around the family and in defending the land given. They were feircly defensive, and there were few who were as exporative as their neigbors to the south. roughly around 4130 we find accounts of trade beginning with the Rivv'yaen. Their language was radically different from anything which had been seen on Rauxor to date, and it took the Fael several years to become proficcient at speaking it. The humans also began to learn the language of the elves, and occasional human merchants would come to the forests of Faelador to sell their steel products and cloth made from the hair of an animal they had in the mountains. It was soon learned the names they claled each other, and the Fael were startled to learn that the Human peoples had an alphabet. They soon adopted a modified verson of the Dalwaric name as the name of their small nation, and began to be called the Thrivic peoples. The humans soon learned of the magics of the dalwar and the Elves, and even, to a degree, the Borgothi, and the elves were startled to learn that the humans had none of their own. Instead, the humans built everything which they needed, and had learned many ways to get along without the magic that was a part of everyday life, wether it be for growing foods and sensing the world around them, as with the Feylan, or to obtain extreme skills, as with the Dalwar. The humans continued to learn from their neighbors, and soon, their simple wooden buildings were replaced with stone, and they began to join in the mutual struggle against the scattered borgothi as the beast race began to raid the villages of the humans. In 4200 Some of the humans joined a Faelan expedition into the Great Desert against the borgothi, and those who returned reported that many, Fael and Human, had gone missing, and were honored as heroes by both races. Trouble arose, however, in the year 4280 RE. A phrophet of the Dalwar, one of those few sorcerers gifted with foresight, predicted something, which has not lasted to fall into our reccords, which led the Dalwar to fear the humans. The army of the Dalwars marched on the mountains of the north, and they brough all the force they could muster. The short generations of the humans had lead to their rapid growth and spreading in the few hundreds of years they had been known about, and when the army ofthe Dalwars entered the mountains, they found the Humans prepared. Traps, seige engines, and armies with thick padding and steel plate clashed with the Dalwars, fighting with a cunning they had only seen from the Fael, and a ferocity they had only seen from their own race and from the Borgothi. Thravic accounts of these days describe it as "a time when the stone was awash with blood, and cries to god were the only things to save us in our doom." A small force of the Thravic peoples were sent south, marching far past the reaches of the Dalwar, through their plains, while their forces were in the north. This force, consisting of men, women, and children, cut all the way through the Empire, burning villages and barracks to deplete support of the war against their people. Contact was lost with them, the only member of the expedition to return reporting that the group had run into a force of Dalwar, and had fled into the deserts of the south. They were not beleived to have survived. The loss of contact with their refugees led those still in the north to fight harder, and the Dalwar were pressed back, out of the Sinath Tunari'nis (Mountains of the Strangers) and back to their own borders. They had suffered more losses than they could bear, and they spent the next several centuries without a direct war on the Thravic peoples. It was also during this war, that we have reccords of the ending of the first line of Kings in the Thrivic nation, the king believed to have been slain by his closest friend for the throne. This friend erradicated all but one of the noble house, and fought the last half of the Great war from the throne. The Thrivic Clans began to keep count of time from the end of this war in 4300, dubbing it as "The first year after the great war". The Thravic Wars The Thravic peoples continued to thrive in the North, and they quickly regained their numbers. There are accounts of rading by dalwar for slaves, and small border feuds between the two races, but there was a period of roughly 100 years after the great war where there was no major conflict against the Thravics or the Dalwar. This changed for unnacounted reasons around the year 270, when the current regent of the seccond line of Kings, Manorab Smithhammer, gathered the largest host of Thravic peoples ever seen, and marched on the empire of Dalwaria. It was the perfect time for the move, the Dizzir had made their discovery of the Dalwaric nation, and a large army had come from the southern desert to attack the dalwar. for this reason, the Dalwar had sent their entire host south, to meet their new enemy. The few reccords that exist lead current scholars to believe that this force of Manorab Smithhammer was a large factor in the fall of the dalwar, but the entire host went missing, save for the few wounded who were left behind and sent back to thravia, who of which only one left an account. \ 'It has been three weeks. we have carved through the lands of those wretched dogs, and I dont know how many villages have burned in the past few days alone. I do not understand our king's desire to remove the Firstborn, but our host has not been stopped by any force we have encountered. Our force should be reaching the capital of that race, sinath ssur, in weeks, and I am being sent home! The valor that I yet have is enough for me, i shall accept my fate. From this account, we gather that the military force ammased reached it's destination, or was eliminated, for the rest of the army never reterned to Thravia, the capital of the thravics, and a new king was crowned, from a new family, the Storm-line. Elias Stormson was crowned king, and the formerly united nation of humanity broke into two. To the north was the nation of Thravia, the old kingdom, and the old lands, but those who did not want Elias Stormson on the throne left to the south, forming a new country in the northeastern part of the Dalwaric lands after their demise. The two nations rested uneasily with each other, and with the Undead that seemingly sprang up from no-where in the center of the continent. The seccond kingdom often fought with its neighbor to the north, beginning the Thravic wars, humans against humans. Of these nations, the northern nation maintained better relations with the Fael, and better success against the Borgothi. In roughly 120 years, the Thravic wars had practically come to an end, the worst one, and the last, reccorded in 415. (Thravic count) The Rise and Fall of the Dizzir The Dizzir arose roughly around the year 200 by Thrivic records. (200 years after the Great war) Their origins come from scattered tribes of humans living in the great desert of the south, beleived to have been the remnants of the lost forces sent in that directions during the Great War. These tribes were nomadic, and rarely interacted with each other. They would often trade with the borgothi in the region, and with any Dalwar or Elves who they came across, and it is beleived that these early nomads spoke a language most closely resembling ancient Dalwaric, and not their own tongue. However, around this time (4,500 by Dalwaric Count) a select few of these tribes began to communicate. Their individual dialects had shifted dramatically, some retaining more Thravic roots, while others were almost exclusively Dalwaric, and it took some time before these tribes could fully understand each other. To facilitate this they created a trade language they could speak with each otehr, which they soon named Dizziri'izh, related to the Dalwaric word for "Stone" (K'diizir) and, in their language, meaning "sand speak". Their trade relations gave them the ability to amass wealth and knowlidge, and this primitive confederacy began to built outposts and towns for trade. They also began to learn the arts of fortefication and irrigation, and many other skills essential to their rise in the desert. As time went on, these tribes came to become a single people, and began to form a small nation at the eastern edge of the desert. THey soon began conquering other tribes, expanding in prowess, and came to be known as the Dizzir. By the year 270 Thravic, the Dizzir had become the strongest millitary force in the south. Each tribe they assimilated was inducted into the alliance, and they began founding city states to run their empire, with certain tribes in charge of each. Roughly around this time, the Dizzir attempted to expand northword, into the relatively lush grassy plains at the center of the continent. They reached several miles in, and it was then that this new empire first encountered the Dalwar. They enslaved many of those in the villages that they came across, although their own losses were significant in taking these villages. Shortly after, in 4571 R.E. , a large force amassed against the Dizzir, and drove them back to the desert. The Dizzir later encountered and enslaved some few Dalwar who were later seen fleeing the homeland, and were recorded as "avoiding the city of the dead, and it's borders" after that point. They claimed some of the southern borders of the Dalwaric lands, many of which were abandoned. With the sudden dissapearance of the Dalwar, the Dizzir were the strongest empire on Rauxor. They conquered neighboring lands, and each time they did, they would take the locals captive, confining them in multi-race pens, and assigning all labor, construciton, or other needs to them. Within a century, the Dizzir had conquered all the way to the nearest of the eastern jungles, taking many tribes of the newly emerged Diniri captive. Few people were able to put up a very effective resistance against the Dizzir, the Grey-Ones, who appeared at this time, the Elves to the West, and the Thrivic (who now began to be called Thravic) peoples of the northern mountains. The Dizzir attributed this to the Aid of Deamons, and they cursed the other races frequently. A seccond sub-culture began to evolve among the Dizzir, that of the slaves. THese slaves came to develop their own language and status rules, and few, if any, were actually from any single race. They created a slave language, and used this language to plan a revolt. In the year 612, the Slaves in the capital overthrew their Dizziran masters, and took power of the city. The mastermind of the insurgence became the ruler of the city, and the other Dizzir feared retaliation from their own slaves. THey punished their slaves more, gave them more work, and tried to keep them harder pressed while building their military strength. The insurgence spread across the entire dizziran nation, however, when a city state close to the origins of the Dizziran empire carried out a massacre of it's slave population. Across the empire, cities were over thrown, and by 617, there were but a few city-states where the Dizzir still held sway. The empire broke into several smaller nations, each with different systems of rule. Outside forces took advantage of this weakness, and the Southern Elves, the remaining human nomads, and the Diniri finished off these last cities, effectively ending the remnants of the Dizzir by 620 Thravic count. Fall of the Dalwar The Sajan Empire The new slave-controlled city states reorganized their structure, and standardized the slave tongues that had evolved from contact with Borgothic, Dizziran Nomads, Feylan, and Diniric languages to communicate between the cities. Most of these city states also joined to form a new empire, that of the Sajans. (Of the Sand) While the Sajan still had slaves, the interaction between the slaves and their new masters was different. The Sajan also would only enslave humans, to set themselves, with their mixed racial state, from their slaves. It took only three hundred years for all of the Dizziran Nomads in the desert to come to speak the "slave tongue" of Sajan for trade purposes, and to form their own loose aliance, to declare a desert-wide war on any city-state who destroyed a clan. The sajan have never been able to amass the sheer command and power of the Dizzir, but their empire has lasted for over 1100 years. The empire itself is run by Dynastic families, originating from the city states. There have been three dynasties to date,with the Admir Dynasty currently in power, with Lothas Admir currently on the throne, with the aid of the son of one who challenged his Dynasty, Admir Na'Has. Each city is managed by a Lord, and groups of cities, or provinces, are often commanded by an "over-lord." The Sajan have a military system based around the spear, and their generals are as revered as their strongest mages. The Discovery of the Diniri Other Pages on Rauxor ' Cultures of Rauxor' navigation page Heroes of Rauxor common names and stories found in Rauxor's history. Languages of Rauxor Rough History: Will be filled in. Category:Fantasy World Category:Worlds